1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of addressing multiple devices on a multiplexing bus and, more particularly, to a binary-coded method for auto-addressing a plurality of devices within a network by their positions in the network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known methods of auto-addressing multiple devices on a multiplexing bus include memory-flashing and pin-coding. However, these approaches are not cost-effective, and require unique components such as individually pre-addressing devices or pre-addressing connectors. Therefore, a need exists for an auto-addressing method that is compatible with typical multiplexing bus systems and able to address devices simply and cost-effectively.